Oscuro romance
by N. Rufus Gaelic
Summary: La joven Bellatrix decide abrir su cofre de recuerdos para relatarnos, con palabras de una joven inocente, aquél primer romance; sin saber que fue éste el que dio origen a su maliciosa personalidad. Porque el romance también tiene un lado oscuro...


_En un intento por mejorar la reputación de nuestra querida Bellatrix: un pequeño relato de sus memorias. Dedicado a una pareja no muy explotada en la historia principal. Espero que lo disfruten. Porque el romance también tiene su lado oscuro... _

_Como siempre, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p>No entiendo cómo una mujer tan prejuiciosa como yo, se enamoraría de un tipo como aquél, tan pálido, de piel tan cetrina como la misma muerte, de ojos de un rojo chispeante, como el fuego de su alma y de "adorables" rendijas como fosas nasales… No, la verdad es que no puedo entenderlo (¿será un error del libro? No lo creo…); quizás fue el destino –prefiero pensar que fue el destino. Claro, cuando lo conocí no había sufrido esa terrible metamorfosis en el rostro, parecía agradable y sublime al principio pero… Ya saben cómo es la cuestión, "amor a primera vista" (sí, claro). Después fui descubriendo más y, cuando ocurrió lo de la primera cita, tenía enfrente mío a un Tom Riddle diferente, a un Tom perspicaz, listo, pero malévolo –podía sentirlo. No sabría decirles si "aquello" fue una primera cita… Más bien fue un recorrido por Azkaban.<p>

Él iba adelante, guiándome por pasillos oscuros, sucios, malolientes, mohosos, repletos de ratas y otras criaturas rastreras con las que me identificaba –cuando cometía las peores fechorías, inimaginables para una mente cuerda (lo acepto, carezco de una). Recuerdo que su voz era delicada, juvenil y sutil. Claro, no emanaba superficialidad, era una persona muy compleja cuando lo conocí –nada que ver con el homicida que acabó siendo. Los presos se reían al verme, otra vez, por aquellos lares; algunos me gritaban vulgaridades y repetían una y otra vez «loca black» -cómo detestaba que me asociaran con aquél estúpido apellido inmutable en mi oscura existencia. Tom los callaba con tan sólo mirarles –ya había adquirido aquella fama que tanto detestaba. Era romántico pero… Algo espeluznante. Y allí, en aquél balcón de uno de los pisos de la prisión, él me dirigió una mirada que simplemente me paralizó por completo y dijo con suaves palabras (todavía lo recuerdo)…

-**A**lgún día conquistaré ese horizonte que ves… Y tú estarás conmigo en ese nuevo mundo.

Ahí fue cuando me pregunté: ¿La loca soy yo…? ¡Ja! ¿Un tipo como él va a conquistar el mundo? Qué equivocada estaba.

Sus ojos seguían mirándome con aquella calidez –o hipocresía, no sabría decirlo-. Hubiera sido más romántico si una rata no me hubiese estado ruyendo la capa de viaje o si un dementor no me hubiese intentado asesinar cuando nos escabullíamos, juntos, por aquellos pasillos pero… Una cita define la relación y aquello iba por buen camino –o al menos eso creía. Era mi tipo. Frío, tétrico y con carácter para hacer que cualquier ser en este mundo desecho obedeciera al instante. Y si lo hubieran conocido antes, me hubieran apoyado en una cosa… Ese Tom era muy carismático. Me entretenía horas seguidas al escucharle hablar sobre el Orden Mágico que pensaba construir con sus propias manos repletas de pureza mágica; mi madre siempre me esperaba furiosa en casa cuando llegaba a altas horas de la noche, porque había estado toda la noche hablando con Tom. Solíamos caminar por Londres, nos tomábamos un café de esos espesos y espumosos, de esos que te calientan hasta el alma tras un día frío, sombrío, nublado y muy húmedo… Un día triste –mis favoritos. Él charlaba animadamente, hacía repentinas pausas para beber un sorbo de su café –ya frío, de tanto esperar en la mesa- y luego reía tras comentar cómo torturaría a los muggles. Yo me reía, inocente, cuando escuchaba aquello pero… Nunca pensé que aquél "orden" terminaría de aquella forma, obligándome a cambiar –muy en mí interior-, como él lo hizo… Y todo por amor.

Pero sin enfocar todo lo negativo, quizás lo amaba, lo amaba como ama el firmamento a las estrellas, como aman las golondrinas a ese cielo rosado pálido, en el ocaso; como aman quizás los tortolos jóvenes, de corazones sanos, puros y llenos de amor… Pero yo no tenía uno de esos. Quizás mi alma ya estaba lo suficientemente cegada por la maldad, nublada por los prejuicios, torturada por los recuerdos, masacrada por los gritos de mi interior… Descorazonada por el amor que nunca llegó. Pero cuando él estaba cerca parecía, en ciertas ocasiones, que había tomado el rumbo correcto, que había decidido con sabiduría –porque era una mujer muy impulsiva-, que había tomado un camino del que luego no regresaría porque, simplemente, no querría regresar.

Pero, sencillamente, éramos una pareja dispareja…

* * *

><p><strong>inicio de música de fondo<strong>: "_I've Heard that Song Before_" – Harry James

* * *

><p>En los días nublados salíamos a correr por los parques, nos veíamos uno a otro y reíamos al ver nuestras caras de satisfacción cuando un pequeño niño caía de su bicicleta y lloraba desconsolado, cuando veíamos cómo una señora era asaltada, cuando veíamos –con especial alegría- como un estúpido muggle corría tras su agresor que acaba de robarle la billetera… [suspiro] qué tiempos aquellos. Por las noches, él llamaba a mi ventana, pedía que saltara y que confiara en que él me sostendría en sus brazos y yo, inocente, saltaba hasta con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos, él me devolvía una tierna mirada con aquellos ojos oscuros y misteriosos, reposaba en sus brazos. En los atardeceres, él convocaba aquella marca tenebrosa, que contrastaba perfectamente con aquél atardecer cursi y rosado, y lo volvía más tierno aún con esa calavera. También me encantaba ver su rostro de sorpresa cuando torturaba, con un cruciatus, a un insensato transeúnte del asqueroso callejón Diagon por mirarme –con aquella expresión de evidente incredulidad y saña. Él se sonrojaba cuando me enojaba y hacía que corrieran, despavoridos, los más viriles y valientes hombres del callejón Knockturn. Siempre íbamos juntos, torturábamos por la mañana, espantábamos por la tarde y, de noche, íbamos de fiesta con los mortífagos –celebrando unos cuántos años de nuestro orden. Bebían, se embriagaban y gritaban improperios. Yo nunca bebía de aquella manera, tres o cuatro tarros de cerveza pero… No bebía tanto. Tom no era un hombre de embriagarse, él sólo disfrutaba teniéndome cerca para contarme, como siempre, sus anécdotas clasistas y sus chistes anti-muggles; eran tan divertidos… Cómo me hacía reír aquél chiste sobre las similitudes entre los muggles y el ganado [otro prolongado suspiro], era todo un pillo ese Tom…<p>

Quizás a veces era algo sádico, un poco espeluznante, homicida, racista, impune, misterioso, peligroso, despiadado, irreverente, grosero, abusador, horrible –después de su metamorfosis-, inmisericorde, demoniaco pero… En el fondo, sí, muy en el fondo (muy, muy, muy en el fondo), quizás, era un hombre incomprendido, pero tierno, del que estaba profundamente enamorada.


End file.
